Varanda
Princess Varanda is the princess of Callisto. She enrolled at Alfea but just before the start of the school year gave Stella a letter of withdrawal to deliver to Griselda. Stella, however, tore the letter, and Bloom pretended to be Varanda due to the fact that Bloom had not yet enrolled. Later that night it was discovered that Bloom was not in fact the princess of Callisto. Varanda never appeared in the series. Biography Hi, Varanda! I was born on 09 March and my fairy sign is Dryad I am the air fairy I'm from Callisto, a beautiful planet where the wind always blows! My parents are the king and queen Sirius Minerva. They are very spontaneous because of that I am totally free, but of course I know how to act like a princess but prefer not to. I met Stella Solaria when traveling to a child, since then we are best friends. In Alfea rencontré me with Stella and Bloom met and became best friends and since then the three do everything together. Stella and I share the same hobby. Also during my stay at Alfea met Alex, he's a prince, an old friend of Stella, who introduced us. We are very different, we are constantly fighting, and fighting to reconcile Stella. Yet despite we really love Winx Club I'm part of the first year, when income Layla at first I get along with her but after a while we became friends and discovered that we have more than one thing in common, but you have to time discussed I love fashion is my passion I'm always designing and making the costumes that come to mind during the day. My big dream is to become a great fashion designer My powers have evolved a lot since then; Enchantix Fairy've evolved to become a Fairy Godmother! It appeared to me a pixie is very tender but sometimes hard to love her name Primavere strongly. Calistro Callisto is the home planet of Varanda. Sirius is the king and his wife, Ellen, the queen and her daughter, Varanda, the princess and the heir to this The planet is considered one of the richest and most prosperous in addition to a powerful battalion war (which only ever used to attack defense) of all the planets. Valtor stole Wind energy ever Calisto magic to increase their power. society It is a residential area planet. This kingdom is located between Solaria and Zenith. The form of government in the kingdom is a monarchy. The head is: Sirius King, Queen and Princess Ellen Varanda. The magic kingdom works (as in Magix) Calisto largely seen as a windy, cool where it hardly ever rains and clouds are in perpetual motion. Flora and Fauna It is very similar to Earth but has a big difference. Callisto is an ecological paradise. A planet that no harmful factories and mucks. The whole planet is covered by a dark blue impenetrable jungle drenched a vast ocean that runs throughout the planet. In a world of bioluminescence is peculiar essence of living beings with a special feature: glow in the dark. Many representatives of the fauna resemble the prehistoric inhabitants of the Earth. The animals are in a mysterious connection with the tree of life and all nature. The forest consists of: fungi, ferns, vines, and animals paresidos to: butterflies, horses, lions, wolves and more. Calisto Mountains are suspended in the air, but these mountains as water flows in cascades. Transformation Sequences